Hey There Lil Darlin
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Cowboy!Sebastian-A mysterious cowboy visits the saloon that Kurt works at.


**A/N **Not going to lie, it's mildly cracky and relies heavily on my limited knowledge of all things western.

* * *

It was 8.30 at night and despite the fact that God had cast the blanket of night over the small town of Coorke County, it was the hottest night the town had seen for a good decade.

"When the night has a fever, it cries in the morning," Kurt mumbled to himself as he hauled the box of glasses off the cart, already dreading the storm that was bound to begin the following day. Rain meant more customers for the saloon and usually Kurt would have been grateful for the chance of extra tips but the men of the town were getting rowdier every day what with the escalating heat and he had begun to dread the days where the saloon was full to the brim. Kurt had worked at the saloon for almost three years as a bartender, making and serving drinks as well as cleaning the place after hours whenever the wife of his boss was unable to do it herself. He liked William Schuester and he liked his wife Emma even more, they were good people who didn't ask questions and for that Kurt was grateful.

Kurt could feel perspiration dripping down his face and he cursed himself for wearing his coat over the linen shirt he wore, he would have to change out of it once he had taken in the glasses. It was already busy inside and while William was currently manning the bar, Kurt knew he only had a few more minutes until he would be needed. He began to walk towards the side door, his vision blocked by the box in his arms meaning that as he neared the door, he did not notice the man standing in front of him until he had walked straight into him.

"Oh lord-"

For a terrifying moment Kurt lost his balance, the box in his arms about to fall onto the ground, no doubt breaking the glasses inside but thankfully the man's steady grip on Kurt's arm prevented any such thing happening.

"Steady on," the man said, chuckling, keeping a hold on Kurt's arms.

Kurt stared at the man in front of him and for a moment was rendered speechless. The man was extremely handsome with dark green eyes that were just visible over the brim of his hat and a smirk that had Kurt weak at the knees. Kurt could see a gun holstered on the man's belt and at seeing that the man's boots did not have a heel, meaning that he was a good few inches taller than Kurt, made him feel a tingle of attraction run through him.

A second too late Kurt realised he had not yet responded and he hastily moved out of the man's grip.

"Pardon me sir," he said politely, trying to ignore the lean muscles of the other man. "I couldn't see where I was going."

"That's alight," the man said and his smirk widened. "Maybe next time you should get some help."

Kurt wasn't sure if he was imagining the innuendo in the man's voice and he shivered at the mere thought of this stranger being… interested in him. He quickly brushed the thought away though, he was keenly aware that William would no doubt be waiting for him inside and he had no time to talk further to this mysterious and alluring man.

"Maybe," he agreed, already beginning to step around the man to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"I'll see you inside," the man said quietly, so quietly that Kurt wondered if perhaps his ears had been playing tricks on him but he didn't dwell on it, he had thirsty men to serve.

He had been at the bar for an hour and so far it had been a good shift. Santana was singing in the corner with Sam playing guitar which meant no one was fighting, Santana held the hearts of all the men of the town, her fiery personality had no effect on their opinions of her, she was too busty and exotic for the men to let something as trivial as personality get in the way. Kurt liked Santana, liked how she did what Kurt couldn't do, stand up to the citizens of the town and let them know exactly what she thought of them.

She had begun to sing a throaty folk tune and thankfully that meant that no one was interested in drink at that moment. So Kurt had taken the spare moment to wipe down the counter surface, mourning the fact that it never seemed to stay clean.

"Howdy," a voice came from the other side of the counter and Kurt looked up to see the same man he had bumped into earlier sitting on a stool. He was smiling at Kurt amusedly, as if he was laughing at some private joke that only he knew.

"Hello again," Kurt said, placing the rag on the counter and walking over to stand opposite the man. "What'll you have?"

"Just some gin," the man waved his hand and Kurt knelt down to reach for a new bottle and a glass. Placing the glass on the counter, he looked back up at the man who was staring unabashedly at Kurt. Kurt blushed before he could stop himself and immediately focused on pouring the man his drink. He had to stop acting like this, he was no maid.

"Here you go," he said, sliding the glass over to the man and reaching again for the rag, ready to attempt at getting the counter to shine.

"You're scrubbing pretty hard," the man noted, after a few minutes of silence during which Kurt had fruitlessly put all his energy into cleaning. Kurt looked up to see that the man had barely touched his drink.

"Well," he said, pausing. "I want the place to look nice, that's all."

"Do you now?" the man grinned widely at him, eyes burning into Kurt's. "If it ain't dirty, it ain't fun."

Kurt felt a blush spread across his face but he refused to acknowledge the blatantly lewd comment.

"Well I personally don't find serving drinks on a dusty bar very fun," he said instead, arching an eyebrow. "But suit yourself."

The man laughed pleasantly. "Name's Sebastian."

"Kurt." Kurt leaned on the counter, facing Sebastian head on and feeling increasingly bold, moved his face a little closer to Sebastian's. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for some entertainment," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrows that made his intentions incredibly clear and Kurt hated the swell of disappointment that rose in him at Sebastian's words.

"Well if it's… _entertainment _you're looking for," Kurt said, keeping the bitterness out of his voice and pointing over to where Santana was still singing. "Then you should best head on over to Santana, from what I hear she's pretty good at…that."

"Not the sort of entertainment I'm looking for," Sebastian said and Kurt couldn't decipher his expression.

"Oh." Kurt said, unsure of what to say when Sebastian gently reached for Kurt's wrist, making him gasp slightly.

"What about you little lady?" he asked lowly, his voice sending sparks down Kurt's spine. "Are you up for some _entertainment_?"

"I'm no lady," Kurt said faintly and Sebastian smirked, eyes scanning Kurt's profile.

"Oh I know," he said, caressing the inside of Kurt's wrist. "When can you leave?"

"Two hours maybe?" Kurt said, his breath coming unevenly now that Sebastian was so close.

"Until then," Sebastian said and he let go of Kurt's wrist to give him a tip of his hat before standing up. "Good night."

"Good night…" Kurt mumbled as Sebastian weaved his way through the crowd of cheering men.

He was going to ride that man like a bad, bad pony.


End file.
